


The Wedding Date

by blondebadwolf



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-04
Updated: 2016-04-04
Packaged: 2018-05-31 04:16:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6455377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blondebadwolf/pseuds/blondebadwolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Claire had hired him a call boy. </p><p>His daughter, Claire, had actually bought and paid for a hooker....Or was it a courtesan? Cas was iffy on the title actually, still caught up on the overall details of it all. </p><p>(Not like the movie though inspired by it.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This started a tumblr small thing to accompany pictures which you can see it on Destielpornlookalikes for the NSFW one, or Blondebadwolf for the safe for work gifsets. Each chapter has pretty pictures. This isn't beta'd- it was supposed to be a one shot but it evolved and becomes one of my most asked about things. So here you are, it's piled together.

Claire had hired him a call boy. 

His daughter, Claire, had actually bought and paid for a hooker....Or was it a courtesan? Cas was iffy on the title actually, still caught up on the overall details of it all. 

“Look Balt is going to be at Anna’s wedding, right?” Yes. Balthazar- his recent ex, was going to be at his sisters wedding. “He’s the grooms best man. So you need a date for the wedding. He left you for a professional dick.” At Cas’s glare she corrected herself. “Sorry a member of the adult film industry.”

“So you thought you would help me drown my sorrows by buying me illegal sexual intercourse?”

“No robot. I’m going all Debra Messing up in this shit.” Cas blinked and Claire sighed loudly. “Really? What planet does your species come from? I bought you a wedding date. A wedding date sure to exude sex.”

And that he did. Dean Winchester, male escort, and Greek God. And very insistent on fulfilling the assigned duties. When Cas had tried to explain the details that had lead them to this hilarious miscommunication Dean, the man had refused to let him walk away.

“Oh hell no. You paid. And I will not let it be said that a customer has come away unhappy with my services.”

“But I don’t need your services!” Cas growled, trying to shove the money at the man.

“Obviously you do if your own daughter hired me for you.” Dean looked him up and down. “Really man? Your daughter?” Cas didn’t appreciate the way Dean’s mouth puckered forward to spit out the words through the front of his teeth. But he had to admit the man had a point. Still, he wasn’t going to sleep with a prostitute.

“Look, from what I can tell you are stressed.”

“I’m not going to have sex with you as a form of relaxation.”

Dean snorted. “Having sex with me would not be relaxing. Look, I wouldn’t feel right if I walked away with your money without doing something.”

“I don’t require your services.”

“You so obviously do, but just listen would you? I will help coach you for this wedding. I was hired as a date, let me be your date. I know how to make a man crave, lust, want, whatever you. You get me? I can teach that to you. Then at the wedding, you, with me on your arm, can drive this poor sucker out of his brain.”

“I am not the type of man who would inspire lust, so I’m afraid your plan won’t work”

Dean’s eyes dilated, and Cas watched as they slowly danced over Castiel’s body. “Believe me, you would be surprised.” His eyes bored into Cas’s own, and Cas was amazed to see how many different shades of green could be contained in one small circle. “At least let me try?”

And what else could Cas do but say yes? Besides.... it’s not like they were ever going to actually have sexual intercourse.... Right?


	2. Chapter 2

“I don’t understand why she’s here.” Dean says as Claire steals another piece of bacon off of his plate from where he’s sitting at the island. Cas is flipping pancakes, even though there’s a full stack of them next to him that the group aren’t hungry enough anymore to touch.

“She purchased you.” He says scooping the last of the batter into the pan on the stove, and Dean can hear the sizzle from where he’s sitting.

“Yes. But if she used me that would be considered illegal.” Dean argued pointing his fork to Claire in warning. But judging by the proud bite she took, his warning meant nothing to her.

“And gross.” She supplies.

“And gross Cas.” Dean looks to Cas, who is now flipping the pancakes in front of him.

“Well I’m not entirely certain that you won’t attempt to demonstrate your job qualifications without her here.”

Dean can’t help but snort at the formal way Cas was insinuating that Dean would attempt to jump his bones. As if all escorts ran around flashing unsuspecting customers whose daughters bought you for them. Oh God their situation was so far from his normal clientele. “So you’re using your daughter as a chaperone? You do realize that’s messed up right?” Dean turns to Claire as a thought occurs to him. “Why do you even want to be here? Won’t this be scarring for you?”

“He’s paying me fifty dollars. Also, it’s amusing.” She mops the last of the syrup off of her plate as she finishes her last bite of pancake.

“He’s paying you, and you’re paying me. Okay. Fine. Whatever. Let’s jump into it. But be warned- I’m not going to attempt to make this PG.”

“I thought that’s what we were attempting. The PG version of…. whatever you do.” The way Cas waves the spatula holding a pancake on it at Dean almost makes him laugh.

“What we are attempting is to do is win over this magic ex you have. And in order to do that we need to remove the stick up your ass.”

“So he can put something else there.” Claire’s smile is both endearing and evil- much like her personality Dean is starting to realize.

Cas says, as he wraps up the plate of uneaten pancakes with plastic wrap and sticks them in the fridge. “I don’t know why I’m agreeing to this.”

“Cas. Let’s jump into it. What’s the best orgasm you’ve ever had?”

“Aren’t all orgasms the same?”

“Excuse me?”

Cas turns to Dean as he shuts the fridge door. “They all last for roughly the amount of the same time, and all have the same result. I fail to see how one could be better than the other.”

“Really?” Dean turns to Claire, in a moment of needing to get reassurance from someone else that what was just said was ridiculous. But when he sees her disgusted face, he realizes how inappropriate it was to ask her in the first place. So he turns back to the man in question. “Really?”

“Are you going to insult every single one of my answers?”

To be fair, Dean realizes he isn’t really attempting to understand Cas’s answers. But who thinks all orgasms are the same? A man who is padding around his own kitchen in the cutest dog pajama pants as he cooks breakfast. That’s who. The first person to ever reject Dean’s services. God it’s a shame.

“Okay, let’s try another angle. What do you do that makes you feel the most sexy?”

“Sexy?” Cas wrinkles his nose, and Dean feels the need to snort. One of the sexiest men Dean has ever seen in his life can’t even say the word sexy without making it sound like it’s about to be used in some sermon.

“Have you ever felt sexy?”

“Well I haven’t ever felt unsexy.”

“That’s not an answer.”

“I’ve never thought about it one way or the other.” Cas opens the fridge again and starts putting back the different condiments they used during their breakfast together.

“So you’ve never been slowly fucking a guy, watching your dick slowly go in.” Dean watches the way Cas’s back stiffens. He can see Cas’s chest expand as he does a quick intake of a breath. “And out. And in. And out. And heard him moan your name, and saw him watching you.” Watching Cas is so fascinating. Especially now that he can see the way the man’s eyes have widened, but instead of looking at Dean he is rubbing the fridge handle in a surprisingly erotic way. “Watching the way your muscles held him down on the bed, your blue eyes boring into his, and just watched him realize that he had your sweaty cock in him? Never felt like you were this persons entire world? Like you could do anything?”

The kitchen was silent for a moment. Cas is breathing differently, his eyes blinking but not looking at Dean. In the silence Dean realized that he may have put his foot in his mouth. In fact, he may have let his imagination run away with him a bit. But who could blame him? He was talking about Cas. Cas who decided that their first meeting wasn’t going to be about sex but instead food (which may as well be the same to Dean). Cas whose muscles rippled every time he flipped a pancake. Cas who hadn’t shaved this morning if his stubble was anything to go by. Cas, who Dean was supposed to be teaching how to come across looking like sex on a stick.

“Overshare much?”

Shit. Dean forgot Claire was there. Yes. Yes he had overshared.  

 

“Well I’ve never been in the batting position before, except with Claire’s mother.”

“Really?” Dean’s surprised by that. Everything about the man screams top to him.

“Yes?”

“Well okay then. Uh fine, let’s go that angle then. With Claire’s mother there had to have been something that kept you two together sex wise.”

Claire laughs. “Nope. I’m a mistake child. The one time attempt of heteronormative on two best friends that resulted in more than an identity confirmation on both sides. I am probably one of the only children in the world who can say I have two gay parents who are not each others type of gay. “

Dean has to take a moment to think about that. Okay this is is all turning out to be a lot harder than he thought it would be. “Okay. Let me… Cas… buddy. What turns you on?”

“Sex I guess.“

“You guess?”

“I like sex.”

“Are you sure?” 

Cas tilts his head like he’s thinking about it. “I think so?”

“Uh….okay. So what gets you in the mood? A certain thing they do, a position, a fetish, anything here.”

“He really likes bees.” Claire supplies biting into a piece of bacon and raising an eyebrow to Cas.

“That I do, but I don’t believe they should be sexualized.” Cas agrees.

What is Dean’s life? “You are killing me here. Back to the sexy thing, when do you feel attractive?”

“I don’t know!” Cas’s outburst seems to surprise Cas more than anyone. The kitchen is silent for a moment, with nothing but the birds chirping, clearly not having had been informed of the tension inside.

“Dean, clearly you see this is going nowhere. I don’t think we should waste your time anymore. You’ve proved I’m obviously a broken specimen, no one expects anything from you.”

“Cas, okay, sorry I’m just trying to understand okay? Look, Claire, just shut your ears for a second okay?”

“You’re no fun.” Claire steals the last piece of bacon from Dean’s plate, and before Dean can retaliate is leaving the room. Both can hear her door to her room shutting from where they sit.

“Cas, why do you have sex?”

“Doesn’t everyone have sex to be as close to the other person as possible?”

“You mean physically?”

“No. In sync. Surely a well seasoned professional such as yourself can see that sex isn’t just about the physical act itself.” Cas is looking at him like he should know better. And Dean should feel like he’s being talked down to, he should. But all he can think is that Cas is really cute like this.

“What is your favorite way to have sex?”

“Face to face.”

Dean could work with that. “Okay. Why?”

“I like watch the other person.”

“Watch what?”

“Their face, their eyes. The moment they fall over the edge. I like watching people fly. I also like when they are watching you like you are important.”

Dean understands that, it’s part of the reason he got into the business to begin with. That moment when the other person looks at you in amazement. And even if you are just a stand in, a fill in for the person they really want there, you are still the one on the receiving end of that admiration. It’s you that gets to be on a whole other plane with that person.

“Why Balthazar?”

“Claire likes him.” Cas takes the dishes around them, and starts bringing them to the sink. Dean knows he should offer to help, but he’s already attempting to do that in his own way.

“What does that mean?”

“He’s a nice guy, very fun. I like him. But he’s the first guy Claire has shown any interest in getting to know. And they liked each other. Watching them interact, well… it was hard not to imagine a life where we could be a happy family. Claire is my life, she’s been my life since the moment she was born. I want him back because she wants him back.”

Dean lets that roll around in his head a bit. Sure, it’s a weird answer- to want someone for your child’s sake, but if anything the answer endears Cas to Dean more. The guy is unorthodox, but he’s got a big heart. He deserves someone to love him. He deserves someone to watch him ‘fly’ with eager eyes. He bets Cas would fall apart so beautifully. Those blue eyes full of trust, and maybe even surprise as he turns to putty. Someone should be able to see Cas like that.

“Cas, I really want to do this.”

Cas doesn’t look away from the dishes he’s brought to the sink and started washing. “I have no idea why?”

“Honestly?” Dean is pleased when Cas actually looks up from the dish. “Because I think you are interesting. Because I think you need to live a little. And because you want it. And I think you deny yourself a lot of the things you want.” The way Cas’s hands pause on the dish he is holding confirms this to Dean. “And I honestly believe I can help. But man, it’s got to be you that makes the decision. And when we start for real- none of this bringing your daughter business. I’m training you how to win over men- not how to emotionally scar your child.”

Cas hums in agreement, scrubbing at a part of the plate where a hash brown has stuck. Dean has no idea what that means.

“So?”

“I suppose I have nothing to lose?”

Dean breathes a sigh of relief. Why he feels excited about this, he isn’t sure. Hell why he’s so interested in this, he isn’t sure. But something is pulling him to Cas telling him this is a really good idea. Maybe it’s his version of community service, or charity work. Or maybe Cas just intrigues him- either way Dean’s excited to see how this can play out. And he can’t help but shiver in excitement at the idea of the full on dom he’s going to turn Cas into when he’s done.


	3. Chapter 3

Dean knew the time would come when he would lose his mind. It was basically guaranteed given his messed up childhood, his atypical line of work, and the fact that he was related to a Moose on top of it all. Yes, it was bound to happen at some point. He didn’t know when. Someday when he was rolling around on the floor for his client Becky during their “pet play” he might just forget what it was like to be a human and continue rolling. Maybe it would be once he hit seventy and the only customers he had left were people with a grandpa festish. Regardless he didn’t expect the moment his marbles spilled everywhere would be so soon with a dorky little man named Castiel.

“We have watched fifteen pornos.”

“Whose fault is that? YOU are the one who insisted on them. You said we were going to have a movie night. I even made popcorn.” Castiel holds up the bucket that both of them had all but given up munching on hours ago when they first started.

“You’re having seduction lessons. What type of movies did you think we would be watching?”

Cas looks at him incredulously. “If Claire’s movies are anything to go by EVERY ‘chick flick,” Oh God, he even did air quotes. “Has the man doing some degree of seduction. Why was I supposed to automatically assume we’d be watching six straight hours of gay pornography?”

“Six and a half Cas. Six and a half goddamn hours.”

Cas stuffs popcorn in his mouth and starts chewing it angrily. Dean spitefully wills a kernel to break the mans tooth.

“Cas, you have only been turned on by one. ONE of out fifteen. And I’m not entirely certain that wasn’t a fluke.”

Cas huffs, and crosses his arms, a mannerism Dean can’t wonder if he picked up from Claire at some point. But the message is the same- clearly Cas is as irritated as Dean is at this point. And Dean actually feels a little guilty. He is putting a lot of pressure on Cas, and maybe porn isn’t everyones cup of tea. The problem is the man in front of him doesn’t seem to have a cup of tea, let alone a freaking teacup.

“Are you sure you aren’t asexual?”

Cas tilts his head and looks at Dean. “I have no way to fuse gametes and reproduce.”

“No. It’s a term. Like, you aren’t interested in sex. Or sexual attraction.” Dean wishes Sam were here to explain and smooth the situation over for a second before he remembers the context of the day. “All I am saying is, maybe you just don’t feel…. that way?”

“I do.”

“I mean it’s okay if you don’t.”

“Dean, I assure you- I do.”

“Not everyone is always,”

“Look just because I’m not as morally ambiguous as you doesn’t mean I don’t find people attractive and desire them in a sexual manner. I like sex.” The way Cas is looking at Dean is intense and Dean has no idea what to make of it. “I like having sex. I don’t have sex with everyone that walks but I do I think about sex with other people. I just don’t get off on fake simulated situations.”

Fair enough. After so many hours straight Dean. himself, isn’t sure he ever wants to watch an adult film industry show ever again. “Okay but we haven’t found what you really like yet. What was it about the one that was doing it for you?”

Cas gives him a look that tells him he should know the answer to this. And Dean is certain that his marbles are indeed on the ground around them. Because seriously, if he knew the answer they wouldn’t have had to watch six fucking hours of porn with no payoff at the end. So he waves his hands expectantly at Cas to just tell him the answer, which only gets him a bigger glare.

“They seemed like they liked each other.” Cas says as if it’s obvious. He is talking down to him. Dean knows it. And normally it’s his biggest pet peeve- educated people attempting to talk down to him. But at this point he can feel Cas’s frustration bleeding into the room.

Cas’s uncomfortable. And now Dean’s making him more so by assuming to know his sexual preferences, and attacking him for them. Isn’t that what Dean built his whole career on? Was making his customer feel like they were in a safe place? Dean has done everything from water play, to pet play, hell he’s even changed another mans diapers without a complaint. Why is he giving Cas such a hard time?

“Okay then. So uh…. real feelings. Got it.”

Dean ventures back into the porn archives with that in mind. The frustration on Cas’s end doesn’t ebb, but Dean refrains from commenting on it. He is praying that if he can stop pressuring the poor guy, maybe they will have a breakthrough. And so Dean starts to just tune everything that’s playing out. He instead focuses on Cas.

Why does it bother him so much that the guy isn’t horny? Is it because he may be the first client who has ever looked at Dean and didn’t want to use him?

No. For the most part he likes that. Cas talks to him as a person, not an object and it’s refreshing. Even when the dudes pissy, he’s real. And in his life Dean has met a lot of people, and ever more personas. Cas isn’t that, and that’s why Dean wants to help him.

Okay it hurt a little that the guy didn’t even once give him a once over, Dean’s attractive. He knows he’s attractive. That’s what has made him the big bucks throughout the years. But hey maybe Cas just likes a different type of man.

Is it because Cas himself is attractive? It would be a lie to deny that Dean was excited when he saw his newest customer. It wasn’t Dean’s job to be picky, but sometimes people came along that gave him that extra bounce in his step for the nights adventures. And Cas was one of those people. When he first saw the man’s bright blue eyes, he just imagined them watching his every move as Cas pounded into him relentlessly. And maybe that’s what has Dean being frustrated? That he built up some unfulfilled fantasy?

“Dean, I’m supposed to inform you when I’m sexually interested.”

The man on screen is belly dancing. Where Dean found this movie, he doesn’t even know.

“Uh… Okay. Are you sure you’re turned on by it and not just intrigued?” 

 

“Do I need to show you the boner to prove it?” Cas’s voice is harsh, but that doesn’t stop Dean’s gaze from looking down at the man’s pants. And wow. WOW. Yup, he’s definitely turned on. Dang he’s big.

“Okay then. But man, I gotta ask.” Dean raises an eyebrow. “Why this?”

Both look at the screen. And Dean wants to laugh because the video isn’t even in color. Leave it to Cas to be turned on by the least sexually explicit thing he’s been shown.

Cas’s gaze softens, and Dean can see something akin to hunger in the mans eyes. “He looks confident. And happy.” And now that he mentions it, Dean can kind of see it. The man on screen has a snake charming smile, the type of smile that promises danger and excitement if you can get close enough to learn his secret. He moves in a way as if trying to hypnotize the watcher with his hips alone. And he does seem happy. Honestly happy.

Dean’s starting to understand. In fact, his downstairs may even be perking up for the first time in the past couple hours as well.“Also he looks sexually available.” Cas adds as an afterthought.

Whelp. So much for that thought. Cas looks at Dean, his thinking face on.

“But I hardly know when I’d meet men that belly dance. I imagine there isn’t a multitude in Kansas.”

Dean is struck by a very different thought.

“You know Cas, I may just have a solution.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I considered making Cas Ace but I have an actual backstory for him and it didn’t fit with everything. I don’t want anyone to think there is anything wrong with being ACE because there isn’t. But these is something wrong with attempting to tell people what they are or aren’t if they insist. If someone says they are bi and you tell them that means gay you are wrong. If someone says ace and you disagree- you’re wrong. I have had someone attempt to tell me I am things I am not and it frustrated me, not because I think one is better than another, but because it pissed me off that someone thought they could make that decision for me. Someone’s sexual orientation is their own decision not your interpretation. So when Cas gets mad- it’s not because he thinks ACE is a bad thing, but it’s because he knows himself and he knows why he is the way he is and it’s a touchy subject. Just wanted to clarify because I know my beautiful ace people get more hate than anyone, and I didn’t want them to think for a seconds I was trying to add to it.


	4. Chapter 4

Dean pulled Cas along with him, trying not to laugh at the mirth and confusion on the other mans face. Instead he focused on getting around the door to Benny. He heard some shouts of complaint from the people in line but Benny just fixed him with a lazy smile.

“Haven’t seen you in awhile buddy. Going to work for old times sake?”

“We’ll see how the night goes. This is Cas,” He motioned to Cas and didn’t miss as Benny’s eyes assessed him critically. Dean smiled because there was no way Cas, even looking straight-laced in a button up and trenchcoat, wouldn’t pass anyones standards of good looking. “He has never been to anything like this before.” The scared look Cas gave him confirmed that theory.

“Should be an experience brother.” Benny clamped a hand down on Cas’s shoulder. “You just gotta go with it.”

Judging by the pure terror on Cas’s face, he had little experience in “going with” anything.

“Well I gotta keep this line moving. But you two go on right ahead. I’ll find you before the nights up Dean.”

“Thanks Benny. Hopefully not to kick us out.”

Benny laughed, looking at Cas. “I have a feeling he will keep you in line.”

Dean pulled Cas through the door, trying hard to focus on getting them towards the bar, but it was hard when all he wanted to do was watch Cas take everything in.

“Deano!” Dean felt Micheal jump into his arms before he saw the guy. And he knew Cas tensed up around him before he even looked.

 “Hey!”

“It’s been forever!”

Dean watched Cas take in the nakedness of the man he was currently holding. Dean laughed.

“Yeah there’s someone I’d like you to meet.”

Dean motioned his head towards Cas and Michael crawled out of his arms.

“Michael, this is Cas.”

Cas was glaring, but it was too much for Dean to hope it was because he was jealous of the other mans physicality. It was most likely the fact that Dean had brought him here at all.

“Awww then we have to give your boyfriend a show.” Michael wiggled his eyebrows.

“Go ask Crowley if he’s cool with it first. I don’t want to get sued over the legality or anything.”

And like a dart, Michael pranced away. Dean had to laugh at his energy.

“You used to be a stripper.”

Dean shrugged. “Most prostitutes gotta start somewhere.”

Cas gave him a weird expression and Dean knew there was more he wanted to say, but Michael was dancing, literally dancing, over with his twin brother Matt.

“It’s a go. The place needs some variety.”

“Besides, we all know you were his favorite.”

Dean smiles, before turning to Cas. “Watch and learn okay?”

“Dean, I really don’t,” Dean couldn’t help but grab Cas’s face in his hands. That shut the guy up pretty quick.

“Cas, it’s just like bellydancing, it’s a routine. Based on confidence and,” But before he could finish his speech he heard Crowley’s low voice introducing his altar eager on the microphone. Before he could remove his hands from Cas’s face, a familiar red light was on him.

Well, improv…. so much for the idea of a routine. He couldn’t help himself from cocking his head and smiling a cheeky grin to Cas, who looked completely miffed.

“The audience calls.”

Dean sauntered towards stage, not even listening to the applause. He listened to the slow sensuality of the song and to the beat that carried it. He forgot about Cas, and slowly peeled off layer by layer, running his hands up and down his body. The song didn’t call for him to engage the audience at all, so he stayed in his own little world. Once he was down to his underwear he toyed with his body a bit, feeling his skin underneath his hands hard and restless.

Not wanting to completely undress yet, he turned to the nearest pole. It had been awhile, but he found muscle memory guiding him to do some acrobatic moves. He span, and pulled out some of his best moves before his arms started to ache, not used to the action. So he got off, and continued letting his body move up and down to the music. And when he finally was naked, with nothing but his hand holding him, the song ended. He gave a little bow, and ran backstage. His pride soared when he realized they had to wait two minutes over the applause before they started another song.

Michael raised an eyebrow at him. “Think you should make your boy die of unresolved tension?”

Dean almost laughed at the idea of Cas dying of lust. But he didn’t feel like correcting Michael. “What routine?”

Matt joined behind them. “I think we should be firefighters.”

“Turn up the heat.” Michael agreed.

“Think you remember it old man?” Matt teased.

“Let’s give them a show fellas.”

********************

Cas was handed a drink by Benny after Dean had all but disappeared after his routine. Benny wasn’t the first man to attempt to hand him a drink that night, but he was the first one Cas trusted not to be hitting on him.

“Shouldn’t you be manning the door?”

Benny smiled. “Seems I’m the only company you’ve got right now.”

Cas tried to smile, to let Benny know he appreciated it. But he was pretty sure both of them could tell the smile was forced.

 “Not your scene huh?”

Cas thought back to Dean, onstage with the colors shining down his body. Watching his body undulate. Watching his muscles stretch and contract. The muscles in his arms as he hoisted himself high and swung. He thought of the way Dean’s hands lingered on his nipples as he ran his hands along his body.

“No.” Cas took a swig of the drink, attempting not to cough when he realized the strength of it.

“Figured you wouldn’t be one for fruity drinks.” Benny looked towards the stage. “Or fruity men.”

Cas smiled at that. “So where did Dean go off to?”

“Oh don’t you worry sweetheart. He will be onstage again ready to woo you. I wouldn’t be surprised if he made the boys chose you to dance on.”

Cas felt his stomach drop.

Thankfully, it was seconds later Dean part of a group of five came on dressed as a firefighter. And when they chose, they chose a girl whose bachelorette party it was to come onstage.

Dean looked good as a firefighter Cas decided. He would make a good one as well- he was strong, brave, and had a tendency to try to save people if their situation was any indicator. The routine was corny, but judging by everyones laughter and mirth Cas figured that was probably the point of it. But something about it all was endearing.

The way the boys laughed with the audience, as they thrust in the woman’s embarrassed face. The way they winked and grinned to the whooping of the first row. Cas found himself smiling despite himself. Dean looked like a natural up there.

When the routine was over, he allowed himself to clap and cheer with the rest, figuring Dean couldn’t see or hear him and Benny wouldn’t tell his secret.

******

Dean saw Cas watching him throughout the show. He didn’t let it show, but his eyes were trained to watch him. He watched the other man smile, and even cheer. Dean knew it was silly to be proud of a stripping routine, but he couldn’t help but feel something akin to pride in that moment.

When Cas wasn’t suspecting he had Michael and Matt lead him over to a side stage. Cas looked perplexed and Dean tried hard not to laugh at the look of pure consternation. He pulled Cas up on stage, despite the man all but freezing in his arms.

“Your turn!” Dean said cheekily, and he watched pure terror cover Cas’s face.

“Dean. Please.” His eyes were impossibly wide.

“Nope. You watched me, it’s your turn to learn.”

Cas shook his head, clearly unable to speak.

“Cas there is no wrong way, most people aren’t looking over here. Just try.”

He could see Cas was starting to transition from horror to anger. And Dean knew Cas was going to rattle off some comment that would hit below the belt. But Dean also knew he could work with anger.

“It’s just like having sex. Unless you lay there like a log the whole time. In which case, don’t do that.”

Cas’s eyes flashed in annoyance and Dean knew he was getting somewhere.

“You know what, I knew you would be too chicken. It’s fine. You probably have no moves.”

Cas could have agreed with him at that moment and it all would have been shot to hell. But Cas instead cocked his head in a way that said game on.

“Get off the stage Dean.”

“Nah, Cas, man don’t worry about it. It was stupid of me to assume.”

“Dean, any man can shake his hips. It doesn’t take skill.”

Dean almost laughed at the indignation of that sentence. “Oh really? Fine. Show me.” And Dean plopped himself off the stage. He crossed his arms and raised an eyebrow.

He sensed Cas’s hesitation. Looking out at the room. But the song was playing, a song Dean had carefully chosen. And he watched as Cas turned around dramatically. He slowly started peeling off his shirt, and Dean felt like his tongue swelled up in his mouth.

It shouldn’t be that hot watching another man just take off his outer layer shirt.

But after the shirt was gone, Cas seemed to freeze. Dean smiled when Matt and Michael took the stage and started grinding next to him, as if trying to take away some of the pressue. Cas watched them critically for a second, before attempting to move like them. He rolled his hips experimentally. Then he started…. who knows what he hell he was doing.

It was uncoordinated and ridiculous, and Dean tried his hardest to cover his smile. But Cas’s eyes caught with his, full of anger and pride, and Dean couldn’t help but bark out a laugh. Heaven help him he was getting turned on by this spaz.

Every ridiculous body roll, and fake ass slap had Dean falling further into laughter, but also somehow at the same time turning him on more.

As soon as the song was over people were cheering Cas on, lots of people, and he gave a weak bow, before jumping off to join Dean.

Dean could see everything that Cas was holding back in his tense jaw and smitey eyes, and knew the man was about to lash out. But for some reason he didn’t want this giddy feeling bubbling in his chest to go to waste. He wanted to act on the random boner in his pants. So wiped his eyes of the unshed tears and pulled a pissed off Castiel into the crowd with him. He pulled them on the dance floor, and like Michael and Matt had been started grinding into him.

“Follow my lead.”

“I can lead.” Cas retorted, clearly still upset. Though whether at being forced to dance, or watching Dean laugh at him during it, it was unclear. But Dean thought of Cas leading, not just on the dance floor but in the bedroom.

Of Cas taking that righteous indignation and using it to bring Dean to a shouting yelling mess.

“I’m sure you will. But first learn the basics.” Dean rolled his hips, moving Cas’s with his. He hoped Cas wouldn’t comment on the half hard state of his pants that was growing bigger with every roll. But if anything Cas seemed to be grinding harder and harder against him. Both of them, on the dance floor anticipating each others every move. Dean’s breathing started to speed up. And he let out a breathy moan in one roll of the hips.

Before he could come up with a lame excuse, Cas had switched their positions and was now behind him. He could feel Cas’s giant dick against his ass, and this time he didn’t try to hold back his moan. Cas started rolling against him desperately. And at some point it turned into thrusts. Thrusts like he was fucking Dean on the dance floor. Dean grabbed Cas’s hand, and rolled it against his front, trailing it down to his dick. And right as he was about to touch it a voice rumbled next to them.

“Boys I know I run a seedy establishment. But if you are going to have sex, at least do it in a room where I can get people to pay to watch.”

Cas jumped away so fast, Dean was surprised the man didn’t get whiplash or something.

“Please, people would never stop coming here if they saw us actually go at it on the dance floor.”

Crowley laughed. “Even so, I might get shut down. There is a reason we have private rooms. And for the show both of you gave tonight, I would gladly let you use one.”

Dean could feel the unease rolling off of Cas even though he hadn’t looked at him yet. “Nah, we are good. But give me a couple of those free drink coupons would ya?”

“Dean. Turning down the chance to whet your other whistle? What a surprise. Amara at the bar has already been told your drinks are on the house tonight.”

“Thanks.” Dean said, before finally turning to Cas. The mans expression was unreadable, which did nothing to calm any of his fears.

“Cas what would you like?”

Cas’s expression was so different than the determined face that had been thrusting against him moments ago.

“I don’t require anything.” 

“I know you don’t require anything. But what would you like?”

Cas blinked. “Your choice.”

Okay then…. Dean hoped once he got some alcohol in him Cas would let loose again.


	5. Chapter 5

It had been weeks. Well A week. But it felt like fifty weeks since Dean had last seen Cas. And as much as he wanted to stay mad, it was hard when his very being perked up at the sight of the man. But still, Dean wanted to take all the anger from the other night and hoard it into himself. Hold it close to remind him that he wasn’t being over emotional. So he tried his hardest to grasp and regain the slivers of anger as they continued to fall through his arms at just the sight of Cas. 

“I got us tickets to go see a Flamenco show.”

Dean walked around Cas strategically, like one would an orange cone dictating traffic, to get in line. It was rude of Cas to interrupt Dean’s daily coffee ritual in the first place, even if he had been ignoring his calls.

A week ago the two of them had shared a sexy moment on a dance floor. And whatever hopes Dean had about getting frisky, moving forward, were effectively dashed that night. Dean can still see the image of Cas in the parking lot, wiping his mouth disgustedly like he can’t believe Dean had attempted to kiss him. Like he could wipe away the shame of something that never happened. 

“Why did you do this Dean? Surely there were better alternatives than being a stripper?”

“I’m good at it.”

“I”m sure you could be good at anything.”

“I know it’s not inherently sexy but it goes along with the running theme of dancing.” Cas continued, getting in line behind Dean. And Dean tuned him out as soon as he started going off about the history of flamingos or whatever else, focusing instead on just getting his coffee and getting away.

“Look, you don’t know shit. You don’t get to judge me. Not you.”

“I’m not judging you!”Blue eyes flashing in anger as he questioned why Dean deemed himself so low to resort to stripping and prostitution. Couldn’t he see he was worth more?

As if it was some goddamn intervention.

“You’re trying to change me.”

“You’re trying to change me. That’s what this is all about. I don’t see how it’s any different!”

“Are you listening to me?”

“You know what Cas? You win. I’m done.”

“Good you should be done! Done with degrading yourself. You should ask for more. You deserve more.”

“No done with you. I know who I am, what I am. I made my choices. I don’t need some fuck on a high horse trying to change me.”

Dean looked around to make sure no one in the coffee house was listening to Cas ranting. Thankfully, they seemed to be the only two waiting on drinks. If Cas even got a drink, Dean had been trying not to pay attention.

“I’m sorry I insulted you. To be honest, I don’t think very highly of your career.” So Cas was trying to make up for the other night. 

“Do you know how an apology works? You’re supposed to refrain from doing the thing your are apologizing for.” Dean grabbed the coffee from the girl as she called his name, and tried to smile at her in gratitude, but she was already moving towards the register to talk to her employee.

“But I do think highly of you.” Cas grabbed his arm forced Dean to turn around to look at him. “I respect you more than any person with a “respectable” boring job.” Oh God, air quotes. “Because you are a better person than anyone I’ve ever met. I’m sorry.” Dean wasn’t sure if Dean was apologizing for thinking Dean was a good person, or still doing a blanket apology for everything that happened the night before. “I am sure your work is hard and respectable in it’s own right, but I value you to be very much above your career.”

“I aint looking to be saved Cas.”

“No. Neither was I. But you pointed out that maybe the way I’ve been living life isn’t conducive to the life I want to lead.”

Dean felt tired. So he allowed himself to sit at a table nearby instead of running out the door to prove a point, “You’re saying what then? Give up my job just because you don’t like anything of a sexual nature?”

“No. I am saying sorry. It isn’t my right to judge you.”

“Sounds like you still are.”

“No, I just.” Cas ran his fingers through his hair, and Dean almost smiled at how it somehow looked more tame after the motion. Only Cas. “I just, I like you.”

“Aww is there a box for me to check with a yes or no?”

Cas tilted his head. “I have no idea what you mean, but I’m sure it’s condescending in it’s own right. But I am saying- I respect you. And I don’t understand your career because I think you’re better than it. But you’re right. It’s none of my business. And you know what you are doing and I don’t. So I am apologizing.”

“Pretty shitty apology.”

“Well that’s why I brought tickets. And I uh, am saying I’m willing to do whatever you want me to. But it’s because I trust you.” Dean tried not to think about ‘whatever’ could entail. How far he could push Cas for the sake of an apology. 

“And you like me.” 

Cas eyes narrowed at him. “Why does it still feel like your mocking me for that?”

Dean shrugged, blowing on his coffee before taking a sip.

“I’m telling you I freaked out because things were moving so fast. And I tried to shame you and I apologize.”

Dean took another sip of his coffee, wishing he’d added something to it before he decided to drink it black.

“I am saying I want your company, and here is my olive branch.”

“Mhmmm.”

“And I am hoping you’ll take it.”

“Got it Cas.”

“And I’d like to make amends.”

“Sure.”

“DAMNIT DEAN. Will you just tell me if you accept or not?” Frazzled looked good on Cas. The scrunched up forehead, the red in the cheeks made his eyes look bluer. And honestly, Dean had stopped being angry the second he saw the man if he’s being honest. 

“Flamingos? It at a zoo or something?” 

The relief in Cas’s face was obvious. “I’ll pick you up at eight.”

“You don’t know where I live.”

Cas smiled. “I will after tonight.” And started to walk off like it was decided, like Dean had given him permission.

“Your car sucks.” 

“Wear nice clothes.” Cas yelled, opening the door.

“Well I get to chose the music we listen to on the way over.”

“See you tonight Dean.”

Dean tried to ignore the chill that went up his spine at the idea.


	6. Chapter 6

The Flamenco show had been interesting. Not interesting in a “Doctor Sexy” kind of way but interesting in the way watching two people speaking another language was. He had no idea what was going on. And he had no idea what made one performer more skilled than another. But he loved watching Cas watch it. He tried to see what the other man saw. Tried to see beauty in the faces of the girls who, to him just kept making constipated faces, but Cas was enthralled. He was transfixed. And Dean thought it was cool, but he wasn’t gasping or holding his breathe, or even cheering loudly like Cas was. He couldn’t tell you what the stories were, what they were saying, but he loved it when Cas would lean over and whisper in his ear what was happening. Some of the songs he recited the lines like a grocery list. But on the boring songs, the slow songs, that was when Cas’s voice would break as he told Dean of long lost loves as the singer sang along with the dancer. At the end of the show Dean and Cas didn’t stay to see the performers like they had at the strip club. They instead slowly walked around the block and sat in Dean’s car(he had been able to talk Cas into taking his instead). Where they sit now as families around them squabble and talk excitedly as they get in their cars and take off.

Dean can tell Cas is affected still. He is silent. Granted, Cas isn’t one for words, but Dean can tell this silence is a deeper one that just stoic Cas. 

“Why do you like the sad ones?”

“What do you mean?”

“I mean life is shitty enough. Why not focus on the good times?” Dean looks at Cas, who still hasn’t buckled his seatbelt and is pondering his questions.

“Because it means something to them.”

“What?” To who? The performers? The watchers?

“Why does anyone chose to see Romeo and Juliet? Read The Crucible, listen to Tristran and Ysolt?”

“To seem hoity toity and educated?” Cas gives him a ‘let’s be serious’ face. “Okay fine… uh… because they can relate to the sadness?”

“No. Because a lot of times, we don’t. But we empathize with their grief because we understand how much they lost.”

“You’re losing me here buddy.”

“We like the grief, because behind the grief it shows that someone cared. Isn’t that all we’ve ever wanted?” 

“Word to the wise, getting all philosophical goes better with alcohol. But sure, yeah everyone wants to think that someone gives a shit.” Despite his attempt to lighten the situation, Dean doesn’t buckle his seatbelt or give any sign that the conversation should really switch tracks.

“No, I think we all want to give a shit. Sometimes we push people because we think if we can unearth that emotion in them it will bring it out in us.”

Dean thinks about that for a second. “So you’re saying people who are begging to be loved are really just trying to force themselves to feel love that isn’t there?”

“Sometimes. What I’m saying is we like sadness because it’s an emotion that’s proof that someone felt something so strongly. First John one verse four ‘And we are writing these things so that our joy may be complete.’”

“Is this your fancy way of telling me you’ve never loved anyone?”

“I love. I love my daughter immensely.”

“But no romance?”

“I always imagined that we all had one great love. One person that could tilt the tables for us, change things that didn’t work previously, restore all our broken pieces.” Dean likes the sound of that. Soulmates. Like his parents supposedly were. “And sometimes it worked with that person and we got a happy ending. And sometimes it just doesn’t. Sometimes only you were the only one who felt that way in the relationship, sometimes something screwed it up along the way, sometimes sex made everything… hazy.”

“Hazy sex? What type of sex have you been having Cas?” Dean’s joke falls flat. In the silence he notices that they are the only people still parked in the lot besides the crew on the other side of the lot who are loading equipment into a truck. “Well did you find that person?”

“No. And I think I’ve learned over the years I was wrong. Not every person has one person, it’s your own ability to feel those emotions, feel that love. There are people that fall in love so easily.”

Dean gives a small chuckle. “My brother is one of those. I swear every girl he met he gives over his whole heart for them to embrace or do put in a meat grinder.”

“And some of us,” Cas looks down at himself. “We just don’t have those pieces.”

“You saying you’re broken Cas?”

Cas smiles wryly. “I envy people like your brother. To be able to feel all that emotion, all the things written in story books come to life for you. Have you ever loved Dean?”

“My brother. Not in a romantic sense, obviously. But yes, since our parents died, all I’ve really loved is Sammy.” He doesn’t mean to give so much information, he typically keeps that quiet. But Cas, Cas isn’t someone you keep things from. Partly because it feels like he already knows everything about Dean, and maybe has since the moment they met.

“My father left my family at a young age.” Cas’s voice is even, but Dean can tell it’s a conscious choice. “As cliche as it sounds he ran off with the secretary. My mother told me before she shut herself in the bathroom for a week. For a week I could hear her sobbing and wailing. I was a little six year old boy just sitting outside the door with food hoping she’d eat it before I walked to school four blocks away.”

“Jesus, Cas.” What can Dean say to that?

“And eventually she did, she came out. And you know what she told me?”

“Your dad was a dick? That she was mentally unstable?” 

“Sex is what broke apart our family.”

“Jesus.”

“Surprisingly yes, this story does have to do with him.” Cas smiles. As if now finding the humor in the childhood tragedy. “My mother made me swore to her I would never think with my penis. Because it was because of that thinking our family was forever ruined.”

“Well she wasn’t exactly wrong, but wow…”

“So while my father left to create a new life with a woman half his age, guess what my mother did?”

“I have a feeling I don’t want to.”

“She tried to get as far away from that promiscuous life as possible. She became religious.”

“Christ.”

“Yes, and God, and the spirit.” Dean smiles at Cas’s joke and both just sit there smiling. Despite the tragic backstory, the depressing pasts, all that- the car still feels warm, and Dean hasn’t even turned on the heat. Like, no matter how dark their stories get they can find safety in each other.

God he’s becoming sappy.

“We had this portrait in our house of Jesus. Jesus watched our every move.” Cas shifts his body towards Dean.

“Like an elf on the shelf?”

“An elf on the shelf that held it’s eternal salvation in it’s eyes.”

“So if your penis even slightly twitched you thought you were going to go to hell?” Dean wouldn’t have made it very far in life if that was the case. He likes having a free to roam penis. 

“I don’t think the painting was always bad. Sometimes….” Cas stalls, and that bothers Dean. “It doesn’t matter.” That bothers Dean even more.

“You are holding back because you think it sounds silly. But really, do you think a prostitute can judge you?”

“You are so much-“ He can hear the end of that sentence- than a prostitute.

“Yeah, yeah. Point is Cas, you can just say it. Free space here.”

“Sometimes the painting felt like the only father figure I’d ever had. My mom loved it, it passed judgements on me, it ruled the household, and it listened. Granted it had no choice but…”

“No I get it. I talk to my car sometimes. When…. see growing up I didn’t have a lot of people I could talk to. Sammy? He had to see me as big older Dean. So there wasn’t someone to weigh decisions with.”

“Sometimes we talk to people. or in this case things,” Dean glares at the word used to describe his Baby but Cas continues on “to hear to words aloud more than to actually get advice.”

“Like we are now?” Dean asks, a wry grin on his face.

Cas scrunches his face to the side, and tilts his head in acquiesce. “I think I feel more mentally stable talking to you than a portrait.”

“I hear ya. So wait… is that why you’re so….”

“Unsexual?” 

“Well yeah.”

“That, and the first time I had sex I got Claire’s mother. a closeted lesbian who never wanted children, pregnant.”

“Sheesh. You took it as some sign against sex right?”

“No. I just took it as a reminder to be select in who I chose to have sexual relations with.”

Dean’s face scrunches up and he can tell Cas knows whatever is going to come out of Dean’s mouth will be hard for Dean to say. “So a couple of nights ago?”

“An overreaction I hope you’ve forgiven me for.”

“And the sexual attraction to depressing shit?” 

“It’s real. The depressing shit is. Porn is fake. Ohh and ahhs. Nothing but a glorification of power roles. It’s everything my mother said it was- selfish and self serving.”

“No Cas, it’s,”

“Look, I realize that’s an exaggeration. But the things that, as you say, ‘turn me on’, are things founded in love, vulnerability, emotions- even if those emotions are sometimes sad.”

“You’re a weird little dude, man.”

“Dude man?” 

“Look, I think we’ve talked ourselves hoarse. I say we either put more alcohol in our systems before we discuss more sad shit or move on to something else.”

Cas thinks.

“Dean?”

“Yeah man?”

“Is it alright if we do something as equals?” 

“Huh?”

“Let’s go do something that neither of us are a pro at. Something we both enjoy.”

“We just ate?”

“How do you feel about mini golf?”

Dean doesn’t even have to think about it.“On one condition.”

“Which is?” 

“No more pussy footing around it. We begin your actual lessons tomorrow. Starting with a makeover.”

“I leave myself in your willing hands.” Dean looks at Cas, Cas who has been open and honest all night. Cas who bared himself to Dean, and now looks at him with no doubt or regret in his eyes. Cas really is giving himself to Dean.

“That simple?”

“I’ve been told that not everything in life is supposed to be difficult.” 

“Not from my experience.”

“Your one condition is met. Now let us go engage each other in a friendly golf match.”

And something occurs to Dean. “Want to invite Claire?”

“Yes, please.”


End file.
